Specter Knight vs. Ruby Rose
Specter Knight vs Ruby Rose.PNG|ZDogg S (V1) Specter Knight vs Ruby Rose V2.PNG|ZDogg S (V2) Ruby_Rose_vs_Specter_Knight.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 What-if Death Battle Ruby Rose vs. Specter Knight.jpg|Venage237 ShadowStorm65= Specter Knight vs. Ruby Rose is a What-if? Death Battle Created by ShadowStorm65. It puts Specter Knight from the Shovel Knight Franchise against Ruby Rose from RWBY. Introduction Wiz: Ah, the scythe. A weapon used by reapers to take the souls of the living. Boomstick: ''' '''Wait Wiz, but he uses shotguns! *shows a clip of Reaper eliminating foes with his hellfire shotguns* Wiz: Not him, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well then, Who? Wiz: Well, they are not exactly reapers, but Specter Knight, The Ghost who recruited the order of no quarter. Boomstick: And Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Specter Knight Ruby Rose Pre-Fight Ruby Rose had split up with her team, in a quest to take down the "Knights" of the Order of No Quarter. While Yang was tasked with defeating the cowardly King Knight, Weiss paid a visit to The Explodatorium, and Blake Belladonna searched The Plains of Passage for the "Black Knight", Ruby was here. The Lich Yard. She regretted choosing this location, as she only got more creeped out as she progressed. But the "Minions" were not that powerful, so that slightly lifted her spirits. After a rather long trek, she made it to the deepest ends of The Lich Yard. She sat down and pulled out her bag of cookies and her glass bottle of milk. But when she opened her bag with delight, she found... "OATMEAL RAISIN!?!?" Ruby Prayed this was a dream. No. A nightmare. She rubbed her eyes, and thankfully, it was. She now clearly saw he Chocolate Chip cookies in her palm. She enjoyed her quick snack, and set up her sleeping bag for a nap. She was tired, and from what she heard, she would need everything she had to topple the Specter Knight. Ruby woke to the sound of a battle. A blue armored knight collapsed to the ground, with his equally unique weapon beside him. Ruby saw the Ghost-Like Specter Knight sigh, as he raised his scythe, he heard a BANG! A Gun. He turned his attention to the intruder and saw an adolescent female wielding a Scythe-Gun? Sniper-Scythe? Gun-Scythe? Pointed directly at him. He kicked Shovel Knight aside and readied himself for combat. "I am Ruby Rose! And for the sake of justice, I shall strike thou down!" Specter Knight rolled his eyes under his mask. "Leave this place now, or bow before me, the order, and The Enchantress." He said, knowing it wouldn't change her mind. He just thought it would help his case if he gave he a warning. DON'T CUT UP! ENGAGE! Fight Conclusion Next Time |-| MadMaxPyro= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Scythe duel Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:ShadowStorm65 Category:MadMaxPyro Category:Human vs Ghost themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant